herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukiteru Amano
Yukiteru Amano is the main male protagonist of the anime/manga series Future Diary. ''Introduced as a bystander who barely talks and spends most of his time writing a diary in his cell phone, Yuki is given the ability to see the future in his diary by Deus Ex Machina, the God of Space and Time who he initially believed to just be a figment of his imagination. He then is suddenly pulled into a battle to the death to determine who is the rightful successor to Deus's throne. Initially having little desire to win the Survival Game, Yukiteru is nonetheless forced to play in order to survive, especially considering that he is Deus's favourite to win. He ultimately teams up with his stalker, Yuno Gasai, who, for reasons he can't fathom, is obsessively in love with him and willing to kill anyone who could get in the way of the two of them being together. He is also the love interest of Aru Akise. He is voiced by Mizuzu Togashi in the Japanese version of the anime and Josh Grelle in the English version. Appearance Yukiteru is an average 14 year old boy, he has medium length, black hair, and blue eyes. He is seen wearing various outfits throughout the series, but his most common attire is a beanie, shorts with a holster for his cell phone, and an overcoat with a black undershirt and a zipper. He also wears boots and white socks. Personality Yukiteru is a 14 year old middle school student who observes those around him as a bystander and writes it down in his cell phone diary. Yuki becomes involved in the Diary Game when, to his shock, Deus, a god-like being whom he thought was an imaginary friend, turns out to be real and selects him as one of twelve contestants in a 90 day battle royale where the contestants must kill each other using their special diaries; the last survivor becomes Deus's new heir. Yuki is most well known for his crybaby personality. He also has a tendency to cower while in battle, usually relying on Yuno for protection. He lacks confidence and is usually submissive to confrontation. He is well aware of and fears Yuno's insanity regarding him, but has a strong desire to keep her sane, often forgiving her for her mistakes and keeping her from murdering others. Initially, he has little desire to become a god. After the deaths of his parents, however, his desire increases exponentially and he becomes more vicious, cunning, and willing to kill, shown when he does not try to stop Nishijima's death and when he kills The Eight's followers despite an alliance between the two. After being told that Yuno is lying and not even a god can revive the dead, he becomes emotionally upset and shoots Hinata, Mao, and Kosaka. After Akise's death, his trust in Yuno decreases, but he tries to love her as best he can. He refuses to kill her to become god despite their earlier arrangement. During the battle against Yuno, he acknowledges his love for her and persistently pursues her into the Third World. His love for her pushes him to save her Third World self (to ensure she had a good future) and allows him to escape her illusion orb. After becoming a god, he mourns her for 10000 years before happily reuniting after she breaks the wall of space and time. However when Muru Muru showed him the flashbacks from the First World where Yuno came from, Yuki seemed braver and less cowardly. The reason why Yuki was weak in the Second World was because he was pampered and fiercely protected by First World's Yuno all the time. Diary & Abilities Yuki's diary is called the' Observance Diary or Indiscriminate Diary''', which written from his point of view, gives a detailed explanation of his surroundings very accurately, whether it be the present or the future. While versatile in any situation, the main disadvantage of the Observance Diary is that the diary does not tell him what is happening to himself, which leaves him vulnerable. Furthermore, since the diary is written from his point of view, Yuki can be tricked into thinking something he sees is true without realizing it, which is a disadvantage for other people who use the Observance Diary. He is also very skilled at throwing darts with them being his weapon of choice at the beginning of the series. Trivia * Yukiteru is constantly mistaken for ''the ''main protagonist rather than only the main male protagonist. However, this is not true as Yuno is in every way her own character (as opposed to just Yuki's protector), has character development just as vital to the plot as Yuki's and kills more Diary Users (she kills 6 while Yuki kills 4, one of whom is revived later). Gallery Yukiteru Amano- Hero.jpg Yukiteru Amano- Dark Side.jpg|Yukiteru shows his dark side. First Kiss.jpg|Yuki's first kiss with Yuno. Yuno and Yukiteru.jpg|Threaten Yuki in any way and you'll have to answer to his psycho girlfriend Yukiteru Amano- Phone.jpg Yukiteru Amano- Crying.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:In love heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Weaklings Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Passively Empathetic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Deities Category:Former Humans Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Tricksters Category:Determinators Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Scapegoat